Circus
by TidusNight
Summary: The circus some to Magnolia, however there are a few odd characters working within the circus. Gajeel, Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail are interested in one of the circus members and want to bring her bak to Fairy Tail, if they can beat her in battle.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Did you hear? The circus is on its way to Magnolia! Isn't that great? We will have to go as a guild!" Natsu burst through the guild doors cheery as ever. He received the grounds from the still sleepy guild members.

"That sound like a great idea. Which circus is it that coming to Magnolia?" Master asked Natsu. Natsu moved closer to the old man before he spoke again.

"I'm not sure... I think the poster said Fester Lurch. Sounds kind of creepy doesn't it?" Natsu asked happily.

"Oi! Fireface, you're too loud early this morning." The tall muscular man covered in metal trimmings approached the bar. Next to the guild leader and accompanied the other dragon slayer.

"Metalface, Fester Lurch the circus is coming to Magnolia, Gramps said that we all can go as a guild. I think they are going to set up their site pretty soon, or at least in a couple of days." Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayer.

"Fun we can tear it down and watch them rebuild it."

"Why should we go to a stupid circus with a bunch of idiots dressed up?" Wakaba asked Makarov from his bench with his pal Macao Conbolt.

" _A bunch of idiots dressed up_ are we?" An unfamiliar voices calls from the double doors of the guild hall entrance. "Let us go guys looks like Fairy Tail isn't as welcoming as we were told. No one from Fairy Tail is allowed to come to our shows." The girls turned around.

Everyone in the guild jaws dropped except for Gajeel's. he was looking hard at the girl. Practically staring at her.

"Hey, Gajeel why are yiu looking at her so hard?" Panther Lily asked his human.

"She looks very familiar. I've seen her before. But from where I can't recall." Gajeel said with a hint of anger in his voice mad at himself for not remembering.

"Wait! Please not all of us think of you as a bunch of idiots dressed up. Please some of us want to come to the show, we are even willing to help out with the set ups." Natsu called out to the girl. It was too late the group of five from the circus that had shown up to offer Fairy Tail a deal within the show were already gone.

"Gramps! What are we going to do?" Natsu turns looking at his master.

"We will have to talk to the ring leader and hope that; that girl isn't the ring leader." Makarov said getting up from his seat walking to the exit. "Who's all coming with me?" Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Happy, Lily, Bixslow, and Elfman followed behind their master heading to the circus camp where they were setting up.

On the outskirts of Magnolia in a giant open field, there was a caravan of travel trailers. Smaller tents next to the travel trailers, and one giant tent being set up. The group of five that had appeared before the guild wasn't anywhere to be seen. Happy and Natsu were sidetracked from the animals trapped in cages. Gray yelling at them for being sidetracked.

Bixslow, Laxus, and Elfman offering their help with the setup of the giant tent. Gajeel, Lily, and Makarov were looking for the ring leaders' trailer.

"Hey, circus worker." Gajeel stopped someone. "Where is the ring leaders' trailer?"

"Oh, Dubeth is in the second to last trailer next to Belles trailer. They should be labeled." He says and goes back to working.

The three walked to the back of the travel trailers, one labeled _Ring Leader_ and under it _Dubeth._ The very last one behind it labeled _Belle_ and _Tidu_ s. 'Tidus? Who is Tidus?' Gajeel thought while Makarov knocked on the ring leaders' door. Gajeel stood beside him with his hand in his pockets. The door to the travel trailer swanned opened and the same girl from the guild hall looked at the two.

"We don't take solicitors." She pulled the door to close it again but Gajeel caught it.

"It's not nice to slam doors in front of the elderly." Gajeel said to silver haired girl.

"Tsk. I'm leaving anyways." She pushed the door open. Before walking to the last travel trailer. Knocking on the sides. "Tidus! Let's go!" The door opened and a small furry exceed came walking down the steps. Lily's eyes widened, looking at the lion-like exceed.

"T-Tidus?" Lily said, the exceed looked at him.

"Panther Lily, it's been a while." Tidus said looking at the panther.

The girl known as Belle looked down at her lion.

"You know him Tidus?" She asked. Tidus' body grew; into a battle form (like Lily) Now standing taller than Belle. Tidus finally answered her with a simple nod.

"Well now isn't the time to fight, so let's get to work so we can leave Magnolia." Belle grabbed his arm and started walking only to be drawn back in by Tidus.

"No, Belle. You don't understand." Tidus told his human. She glared at him and the panther now in battle form.

"You, with the metal piercings get your pet before anything happens. I need to get to work." Belle yelled at Gajeel who stood ten feet away from her and Tidus.

Gajeels crimson gaze looked into her darker crimson gaze.

"Who are you girl?" Gajeel asked the long silver haired girl standing in front of him. She turned her head.

"Belle Night. That's who, now get your Panther." She turned her head back looking at Gajeel.

"I know you from somewhere. I can't put my mind on it though." Gajeel said. Belle started laughing.

"I'm in a circus, one of the biggest acts you've probably seen a show before or something." She said as Gajeel shook his head 'no' Belle sighed and used her magic ability to create a chair out of vines so she could sit down.

"Fine don't get your panther it isn't my fault if he gets hurt." She says crossing her arms as she sits down. Getting ready to watch the battle unfold before Gajeel and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel crossed his heavy; studded arms over his chest. He knew that Lily was a good fighter, but he never seen a fight between two exceeds and he was curious to see what happened between the two of them.

Tidus had his arms at his sides before thew two excedd ran at each other. Lily initiated the fight by hitting Tidus in thestomach causing Tidus to lean over but not before Tidus pulled his fist and hit Lily in the face causing the panther to fall down on the ground. Not knocked out or unconscious. Lily got up and shook off the hit and looked at Tidus both exceeds pulling out small swords and attacked each other once more.

"Don't ruin your skin before our time in the ring Tidus." Belle told her lion exceed.

Tidus scoffed at her comment. Both of the attacks not letting up. Lily couldn't land a decent hit on Tidus, however Tidus was landing hit all over the panthers body. Tidus is satisfied with his quick handy work he looked at the heavy breathing panther.

"Give it up Lily, PANTHERS aren't stronger than LIONS." Tidus said to Lily as an insult. Lilies body went back to his normal size and Gajeel took him into his arms.

"I remember you now." Gajeel looked over at Belle looking at her lion exceed.

"I'm sure you do." Belle knew he was and honestly she didn't want Gajeel to remember who she was. She would deny it at any cost to make him believe that he didn't know her. However if he was willing to guess she would play the game he started.

"We were younger you were in training with Ulna the Earth Dragon, Belle Ni—" Belle cut him off.

"No, that's not me. I might be Belle Night but I don't know this Ulna you're talking about." She glared at the man now standing Makarov behind him, Dubeth walking beside her.

"That's enough from the four of you… Belle take Tidus inside your trailer and see if he needs to be healed." Dubeth told her pushing her towards the trailer she went but she made sure he knew she was mad by throwing different earth like-materials at him.

"I hope your exceed is okay." Dubeth looked at Gajeel holding a passed out Lily. Makarov urging Gajeel back to the guild hall.

Levy was reading a book in her usual spot waiting for the men to return. Lucy next to her reading a book as well. When she saw Gajeel walking in holding Lily she ran up to him taking Lily and started looking after his wounds.

"Gajeel, what happened to Lily?" Lucy asked worried about the panther.

"He was in a battle with another exceed. Who was a little strong than Lily." Gajeel said not wanting to put down his panthers abilities.

"How bad was the other exceed hurt?" Levy asked looking up at her dragon slayer lover.

"I don't remember he jumped into his owners arms." Gajeel said placing a hand on Levy's cheek caressing her gently.

"I think Lily will be fine." Levy says looking at Gajeel with a smile.

"Did you see what I did Belle?" Tidus asked Belle who was laying on her bed next to the window. She sighed and rolled over onto her side.

"I saw what you did Tidus." She patted his head. Messing up his mane lightly. He rubbed his small paws over his head fixing it. Belle was never upset with him when he won battles before. Why was she so upset with him now? He defeated one of his old pals who he always had trouble with but it was easy for him, and he was barley trying.

"Did I do something to bother you Belle?" He asked climbing over her side to stand in front of her face. She sighed again and opened her eyes looking at him and smiled lightly at him.

"You know I'm very proud of you for winning. I am not happy because Gajeel remembered me." She said caressing the small of his cheek.

"Why would you not want him to remember you? You are just that great Belle, you've taken out people twice your size with magic power stored up inside of them with your Earth Dragon Magic." Tidus curled up beside her chest.

"I don't want him to remember because he might want me to leave the circus. We trained together when I was learning Earth Magic from Ulna. I didn't want him to remember me, because I went looking for him when the dragons had left and he was already gone. So I came to join the circue mostly because I could travel and hopefully find Ulna during my different travels. I didn't think I would become as strong as I am now. My magic protects me in my sleep. But if I wasn't here then I would have never met you Tidus. You literally fell from the sky and my magic grabbed you from falling onto me. You were so injured and weak I couldn't let you just be. Dubeth was nice enough to let me keep you. Then you know the rest." Belle smiled at her small lion now asleep next to her.

Tidus loved hearing her old stories. He found her life interesting since his life was full of fighting, and battles. While Tidus found Belle's stories interesting Bell found Tidus' stories more interesting. It took her longer to get him to tell her his past.

Gajeel held his panther in his arms while carrying him back to the house. He put him down in the bed made for him. Levy covered him with his blanket and sat down on the couch next to Gajeel laying her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" She finally asked the angry looking man.

"He and another exceed from the circus got into a fight. They were talking as if they were friend back when they were younger. This exceed looked like a lion." Gajeel sighed heavily. "Lily striked first and the lion stayed on defense, once lion had him worn out and tired, he took his chance and gave him a good ass kicking that he couldn't have even tried to win no matter that happened."

Levy looked at Gajeel in shock her eyes widened from what she just had heard from her lover.

"F-from the Circus?" She asked him again. Gajeel only nodded in his response to her.

"The people from the circus are very strong. Why did you go to the circus came site?" She asked.

"Well a group of five circus members came to offer us a special treat from the ring leader himself and someone said something stupid and they heard it. They became defensive and a group of use went to go try and fix it. I don't know if Makarov actually fixed the issue. I hope he did because I think I know one of the members of the circus." Gajeel explained to Levy.

Levy looked at Gajeel for a few moments.

"Who do you think you know within the circus?" She finally asked him.

"I used to train with her. Back when I was with Metalicana. Her name is Belle Night." Gajeel looks at his short lover with a content smile. She smiled back at him placing her hands on his chest. He wraps his arms around her small waist in a tight hug.


End file.
